Sugar
by Abel Ciffer
Summary: Serie de drabbles basados en escenas de las películas y/0 las series. Varias parejas. Dedicado por completo a B.B Asmodeus por su próximo cumpleaños. Respuesta al reto #8 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Claro que HTTYD me pertenece. Me viene valiendo que el psiquiatra y los abogados de DreamWorks digan los contrario, sobre todo la opinión de esa tal Cressilda Cowell que se quiere quedar con todo el crédito.

 **Aclaración:** Respuesta 1 al Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que cometí una estupidez. Me puse a ver doujin yaoi de One Piece escribiendo esto, así que tanto me inspiré como mate a mis musas… ¿Qué puedo decir al respecto? El fandom de OP yaoi es muuuy zabrochongo y en mi defensa les diré que si tienen que culpar a alguien sea a las dibujantes de esos doujin porque hicieron un muy buen trabajo. Como sea, espero les guste.

Así que combine las escenas que escogí con el humor que tenía después de ver los doujin xD.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Brazos fuertes**

* * *

Había sido inevitable para Astrid caer ante el encanto de Eret. No es que fuera superficial, pero tampoco era ciega. Eret era atractivo en un sentido distinto al estereotipo de macho vikingo que muchas mujeres en Berk apreciaban. Y si había algo que resaltaba en Eret, además de su sensualidad nata, eran sus brazos.

Debido a su ocupación como navegante, era natural que Eret tuviera unos brazos magníficos. Totalmente diferentes a los de un vikingo. Los brazos de los hombres en Berk —excepto por Hiccup y Tuffnut— eran de músculos en bola, de grandes masas que te mandan al Valhalla de un putazo. Los de Eret de músculo lineal, flexible, el no necesitaba de hacer crecer su masa muscular a tal grado que no hubiera diferencia entre un golem y tus brazos.

Los brazos de Eret eran perfectos.

Astrid los había visto bien aquella ocasión en que Hiccup —cuando no— había desobedecido a Stoick para ir tras Eret y conseguir que lo llevase con Drago a hablar (ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Astrid se daba cuenta de la burrada de plan que era eso. Como si alguna vez _hablar_ haya servido de algo a los vikingos, más a los del tipo de Drago). Y ahí, atrapada en la celda inferior del _drakkar_ , Astrid pudo apreciar el esplendor del cazador de dragones.

No era especialmente guapo, ¡pero esos putos brazos que se cargaba eran una bendición de Odín para las mortales!

Pronto, Astrid borró el prototipo de hombre que le atraía (hablando de físico, Astrid se iba por el tipo de Dagur, no muy flacucho, pero tampoco musculoso esteroidal), para reemplazarlo con Eret. Todas sus sueños húmedos a partir de entonces evocaban a Eret y a sus brazos —y a todo lo demás, porque también era un paquetazo.

Las noches de volvieron su suplicio, pues sus dedos no bastaban para satisfacer la fantasía de lo que los de Eret lograrían al tocarla. Se pensó atrapada entre ellos, y aun así peleando por zafarse porque no se rendiría al placer sin pelear primero. Su sangre corría con euforia al imaginar las manos de Eret tomándola bruscamente por el cabello o dejando huellas moradas en la piel de sus caderas. Con Eret, Astrid no se pensaba haciendo el amor de forma dulce y pasiva.

Eret se notaba sensual, experto por lo menos en lo que se requería para satisfacer a una mujer como Astrid. A diferencia de Hiccup cuya mente se conformaba con fantasías justo como ella, Eret _ya había vivido_ lo que ellos no multiplicado diez veces. No era el epítome de la sexualidad activa, pero sí el hito para partir.

En ocasiones era difícil resistirte a la invitación que refulgía en los ojos de Eret. Astrid se las apañaba como podía para evitarla. No era fácil. Considerando que su _prometido_ estaba más atento a Toothless que a ella y que Eret no tenía tantas trabas para follar con la _prometida_ del jefe, eran dos obvias razones para no tenerla fácil.

Ruffnut se había burlado de ella por esto, en tantas ocasiones que las peleas entre ellas se volvieron habituales en Berk. Pero Ruffnut tenía un punto en sus argumentos. ¿Desde cuándo Astrid había necesitado justificar sus actos? ¿Desde cuándo se conformaba con migajas, cuando podía tener el plato principal? Ruffnut era idiota y poco delicada, pero sus lapsus de suspicacia la hacían más dañina que cualquier arma. Y, que Frejya la amparara, tenía mucha razón.

Ella no permitiría más abuso de su lealtad. Quizás no podría acaparar la atención de Hiccup como lo hacia Toothless, pero sí recibirla de alguien más. La decisión fue tan fácil de tomar que quiso de darse porras contra la pared del gran salón por no haberlo hecho antes, empero, dejó eso para luego. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Buscar a Eret era la primera. Usando el fino olfato de Stormfly no fue difícil localizarlo. Estaba en los establos terminando de limpiar el lugar de Skullcrusher. No había nadie más y Astrid le importaría menos si estuviera ahí toda la maldita aldea, igual lo iba a hacer.

—¿Busca algo, mi lady? —preguntó Eret recargándose en la punta de la escoba y sonriendo como si fuera un puto oráculo griego, que se las sabe todas.

Astrid sonrió con pretensión. Retadora. Hace años que no lo había hecho.

No se necesitó de más.

Una caricia de sus delgados dedos sobre la piel desnuda de los antebrazos de Eret bastó para desencadenar el Ragnarok. Sólo que no hubo destrucción o algo parecido, sino unificación.

Entrega.

Epifanía.

Reencuentro.

Astrid resurgió siendo guerrera y mujer, entre los brazos de Eret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Según el doc que me atiende HTTYD no me pertenece, ni tampoco Hiccup o Toothless… y que debo tomarme la medicación más seguido si vuelve a tener pensamientos homicidas cada vez que debo escribir un puto Disclaimer.

 **Aclaración:** Respuesta 2 al Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.

Lo mío es hacer drabbles xD. Okay no, pero de momento es para lo que mi inspiración me da. Iba a alargarlo, pero no salía como quería y yo no voy a subir al hecho al putazo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **Despierta**

* * *

Hiccup estaba dormido. Por lo menos, fue lo que ese tal Gobber le había dicho a Toothless al ver que insistía en no separarse de la cama.

Toothless bufó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Eso ya lo sabía, no es como si nunca hubiera visto dormir a Hiccup antes. En la cala, después de horas de vuelo, Hiccup solía dormirse ya fuese a un costado suyo, o si se sentía muy mimoso, sobre de él.

Pero a esto… ver a Hiccup así de inmóvil, sin percibir casi su respiración y tan mortalmente pálida sólo con los rastros rojizos de las quemaduras en su piel… a esto no se le podría decir _dormir_.

Toothless estaba impaciente porque despertara, para ver de nuevo sus ojos y volar juntos otra vez. Porque en ese momento se sentía al igual que Hiccup, inerte y casi sin vida. ¡Cuánta diferencia había de aquellos episodios donde el humano dormía después de haber compartido el lecho con Toothless!

Toothless amaba verlo dormir. Oler sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor, lamer las mejillas pecosas con sabor a sal y dar cobijo al desnudo cuerpo, dejando que descansase después de la fatigosa faena. Eran esos momentos en los que podía apreciar la vulnerabilidad de Hiccup, e irónicamente también era cuando Toothless sufría más.

Entendía que siendo un humano, Hiccup era frágil con una breve vida de menos de un siglo de duración y con un destino —al parecer— siempre al borde del peligro. La idea de perderlo era horrible. Toothless nunca experimentó sentir algo así antes. Pero obligaba a callar a la voz en su cabeza que le decía que se fuera, que era mejor cortarlo por las buenas, que prolongarlo y así llevarlo a un nivel donde la muerte de uno significaría la instantánea muerte del otro.

Pero no ahora. Esperaría hasta que Hiccup despertara. Y entonces se iría.

Infortunadamente, ésa sería su excusa, la forma de disculparse por no irse y quedarse para hacerse daño (¿Quién dijo que quedarse no podía ser una manera de erosionar algo lentamente?). Porque siempre se diría que esperaría hasta que Hiccup despertara, sabiendo que un día ya no lo haría más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** No, a webo que HTTYD no me pertenece, ¿contentos con recalcármelo? ¿Son felices viendo sufrir por ello xD?

 **Aclaración:** Respuesta 3 al Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.

Esto salió cuando me leía un fanfic Kid/Law (buscar en wiki quienes son estos dos si no has visto One Piece), que estuvo tan bueno que me reí como foca con retraso como por tres horas seguidas y continúan las secuelas xD. Y bueno, ese fanfic ayudó mucho con la escena que escogí porque no había pensado verla como algo divertido, así que se complementaron bien.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **De buenas y malas ideas**

* * *

Había sido una mala. Una muy mala, mala idea. Del tipo "me pregunto qué pasará si meto un tenedor en un enchufe" o "si combinamos una fogata con una caja llena de fuegos artificiales ha de estar de puta madre". En sí, las ideas no son malas, salvo que termines electrocutado o sin cejas —o con cejas, pero con quemaduras de tercer grado.

Hiccup solía tener muchas ideas. _Muchas_ , según Snotlout y Tuffnut, era un eufemismo para describir toda la sarta de putadas que se le pasaban por la mente a Hiccup. Y es que, ¿a quién coño se le ocurría que un humano podía volar? Vale, sobre un dragón sí, pero por sí solo ni madres. Sabían que estaba loco, de esos que saben que están locos pero se pasan lo que pienses por el culo y terminan haciendo lo que quieren.

Muchas veces —de nuevo, _muchas_ se convierte en eufemismo—, la pandilla de jinetes sufrían las consecuencias de _aceptar_ (véase también _acatar a la de a huevo_ ) las decisiones surgidas de las ideas de Hiccup. Y nada de llevarle la contraria porque el muy cabrón se encargaba de hacerte sentir mal (o en otras palabras, te hacía sentirte un pendejo que no sabe ni sumar), o termina convenciéndote de que habías llegado a una epifanía de puta madre y nomás no te das cuenta que estuviste siendo manipulado todo el tiempo (porque no es un Hiccup si no manipula. Certificado por el tatarabuelo Wodensfang y el abuelo Furious).

Y esto Toothless lo comprendía muy bien. Mucho más ahora que nunca antes.

—¡No debimos hacer esto!

Si Toothless no estuviera más ocupado en mantenerse aferrado del mástil del cual pendía de su cola, probablemente habría rodado los ojos. Ya estaba acostumbrado, después de un par de años de convivencia con Hiccup, que sus ideas no siempre terminaban bien.

—¡No pongas esa cara, lagartija! —fue el reclamo proveniente del humano que se aferra a los arneses como si se le fuera la vida en ello—. ¡Tú aceptaste!

Toothless quiso replicar que sí le había parecido una idea de lo más mala, pero al ver la mirada seductora de Hiccup proponiéndoselo (véase _Mil formas de ser un manipulador sensual_ ), sólo pudo aceptar.

La idea era más o menos del tipo "a que sería genial tener sexo mientras cuelgas de tu cola a una altura tan alta que si uno cae queda muerto o con problemas neuronales". Hiccup había preparado todo para eso, desde arneses especiales hasta verificar la viga de la cual penderían.

Al principio, fue incómodo manejarse en una posición tan vulnerable, pero Hiccup se las arregló para estabilizarse y lograr lamer el miembro de Toothless sin caerse y desnucarse. Luego vino lo feo. Porque Toothless excitado es sinónimo de Toothless no puede controlar bien su cuerpo para otra cosa que no sea follar o disfrutar.

Hiccup lo había previsto y por eso colocó arneses aquí y por allá. Pero no sirvió al flaquear Toothless y terminaron enredados y colgados. Por gracia divina, Hiccup había escogido una parte de la base de los jinetes muy apartada. No quería volver a ser blanco de las burlas de Snotlout y los gemelos al encontrarlo —de nuevo— en una posición comprometedora.

Como la actual. Toothless colgado dejando expuesto su miembro mientras un desnudo Hiccup pensaba en como zafarse.

 _«Podríamos continuar, sabes»_ , dijo Toothless casualmente. Después de todo, Hiccup seguía al alcance y tenía la suficiente movilidad para proseguir sin problemas.

Hiccup lo miró desesperado. Claro, a él se le había ocurrido la idea, pero esperaba que Toothless —como siempre— lo auxiliara.

—¿Es en lo único que puedes pensar?

La respuesta fue sincera y contundente.

« _En este momento… sí»_.

Ahora, Hiccup sí rodó los ojos y se dedicó a pensar. Pensar rápido era bueno para él. Sus mejores planes venían de la presión, el estrés y el no permanecer más tiempo con el culo al aire (que ya estaba haciendo frío, joder). Lástima que no le sirviera de nada.

Toothless había decidido que si no iban a coger en el aire, pues bien podía ir adelantando las cosas para coger en tierra. Así que se soltó provocando que Hiccup gritara similar a cuando se venía, pero obvio que no de placer. Toothless bufó. Teniendo en cuenta que el madrazo en su totalidad se lo llevó él, no entendía por qué Hiccup se estaba quejando con sus "¡Joder, pudimos haber muerto!" o "¡Por Thor, Toothless! ¿Quieres matarnos?", que a fin de cuentas son lo mismo.

Pero ahora estaban en el suelo, y después de su sacrificio, Toothless exigía una recompensa. Hiccup tendría que dársela. No por nada era Toothless el que más sufría por las ideas de su loco jinete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** El doc me riñó por no tomarme el medicamento y seguir alucinando que soy una vikinga que monta dragones en Berk, y sí, que también HTTYD me pertenece. Pinche doc loquillo, él es el que debería tomarse unos tranquilizantes.

 **Aclaración:** Respuesta 4 al Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.

Esto es porno. Bueno, una extraña combinación de porno y humor si se puede decir. Como sea, me he divertido escribiéndolo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **Natural**

* * *

Hiccup había recibido varias sorpresas ese día y necesitaba liberar toda la tensión antes que sufriera de hipertensión o algo peor. Después de todo, descubrir que tu madre estaba viva, que se había convertido en una especie de salvadora de dragones y que estaba más comprometida con ellos de lo que había estado nunca contigo, no era algo de todos los días.

El reencuentro no fue incómodo, pero sí el lapso que le precedió después justo cuando Valka lo presentó a Bewilderbeast. No había nada de lo que pudieran hablar que no fueran dragones y si bien Hiccup no tenía problemas con eso, quería abordar temas de índole más delicada como "Está de puta madre que sepas montar un dragón sin necesidad de silla, así que me pregunto por qué no regresaste si tenías transporte", o "es genial que seas tan cariñosa con los dragones bebés, pero ¿y yo? Soy tu hijo, ¿o no?".

Probablemente matizarlo sería la forma correcta de abordarlo. Hiccup era demasiado blando para reprocharle algo directamente a su _ahora sé que pueden mentármela_ madre. Y Valka, siendo tan intuitiva, decidió que era mejor no presionar y dejarle pensar un rato solo. Con la excusa de ir a revisar los nidos de los Monstruos Nightmare, desapareció indicándole que podía quedarse en el nido principal el tiempo que quisiera.

Hiccup ni se quejó. Lo necesitaba. Así que aprovechó la oportunidad para dar una vuelta por el gigantesco nido de dragones. Expandiéndose la noticia de que él era el hijo de Valka, numerosos dragones revoloteaban a su alrededor con curiosidad para molestia de Toothless. Sonriendo a su dragón, Hiccup se acercó a donde su cuello y acarició con confianza.

Aun así, Toothless no se relajó.

—¿Qué pasa, grandote? Pensé que el más tenso sería yo —bromeó ligeramente.

« _Hay muchos a tu alrededor. No me gusta»._

Hiccup rió.

—Pero también en Berk estoy rodeado y cada vez que encontramos una isla nueva y tengo que entrenar a nuevos dragones.

 _«No es lo mismo. Afuera no hay tensión. Aquí sí»._

No supo a lo que se refería, pero observar a Toothless le dio la respuesta. Desde su encuentro con el inmenso Bewilderbeast, Toothless se había comportado más cauteloso y alejada a cualquiera que insinuara acercársele. Había visto ese comportamiento antes, cuando llegando a encontrar a los _inferiores_ alfas de mandas pequeñas.

—¿Es por eso de marcar propiedad y esas cosas? ¡Oh, Tooth, no pienses en eso! No hay fuerza alguna que logré que me separé de ti.

Toothless quiso replicar que no temía a que Hiccup se fuera, sino que a él mismo lo obligaran a dejarle. Un alfa de la magnitud de Bewilderbeast podía doblegar su voluntad y hacer que rechazase al humano (aunque Toothless sabía que este alfa no tenía esa intensión, no podía bajar la guardia).

—¿En serio te preocupa eso, Toothless? —inquirió. Rió de nuevo, esta vez abrazó a Toothless—. ¿Qué no te había dicho que debías hacer cuando sentías dudas?

Claro que lo sabía. Toothless había estado dispuestos a hacerlo, pero…

—¿Es por mi madre? Grandísimo Thor, poco te importó hacerlo cuando estábamos en mi habitación y mi padre estaba despierto en la sala. No te contuviste entonces, ¿por qué si ahora?

No había razón lógica que dictara que no se podía y buscarla ya no le interesaba a Toothless. Hiccup sonrió victorioso cuando una pata se recargó en su pecho en un claro mensaje. Mansamente se dejó guiar hacia un apartado, donde fue depositado en piedra cubierta por suave musgo con extrañas plantas rodeándole.

Fue atrapado en una prisión de cuatro patas y venerado por un par de pupilas verdes que sólo lo miraban a él. Hiccup sabía lo que Toothless deseaba. Ya era natural que supiera qué hacer en sus encuentros. Era rutinario, pero a la vez tan increíblemente sorprendente que cada vez juraban no había sido como la última. Era mucho mejor, con el tiempo pulían habilidades y descubrían nuevos caminos hacia el dulce paraíso.

Jugueteando con las correas de su armadura, Hiccup comenzó a quitarla de a poco, con una pereza deliciosa mientras Toothless le rozaba con su trompa. No era algo sin un propósito, Toothless lo estaba marcando, dejándole en claro a todos los dragones de ese nido que este humano le pertenecía. Algunos que percibieron el aroma se acercaron trepando los acantilados para detenerse a una distancia prudente. No era de su menester meterse en la zona de apareamiento de uno de sus hermanos, pero _éste_ en especial les interesaba.

Nadie nunca había intentado copular con un vikingo. Ningún dragón quiso unirse en carne y hueso a un humano. La intromisión de sus homologos hizo gruñir a Toothless. Instintivamente cubrió a Hiccup con sus alas sabiendo que no podría ocultar de todo lo que iban a hacer, pero nos les daría una vista que sólo él debía disfrutar.

Hiccup desnudo su pecho y descubrió sus piernas lentamente. Admirando la posesividad de Toothless y mirando de reojo a los demás dragones curiosos. Algo dentro de él estalló como nunca antes y se sintió muy excitado. Siempre habían cuidado hacerlo en lugares apartados y ser _silenciosos_ , pero aquí… aquí simplemente Hiccup no podía concebir tal idea. Pensó un momento en qué pensaría su madre al verlo así, teniendo en cuenta la mirada suspicaz que le había lanzado al verlo acariciar a Toothless anteriormente.

Y cuando la lengua de Toothless atacó sin piedad su piel ya no pudo pensar en nada.

Era como si de alguna manera el entorno lo afectara porque un gemido ruidoso salió de su boca sin que quisiera retenerlo, sorprendiendo a ambos. Toothless atacó de nuevo, repentinamente interesado en conocer el limite de decibeles que la voz de Hiccup podía alcanzar al gemir. Su lengua fue un buen instrumento para experimentar. Primero degustó el torso, bajando por el abdomen y siguiendo a la entrepierna donde se enganchó al flácido miembro que empezaba a despertar.

Las caderas de Hiccup se irguieron para intensificar el contacto, ondulándose para indicar el ritmo con el que quería ser estimulado. Y cuando el apéndice húmedo pasó entre las redondeces de su nalgas, Hiccup soltó un grito tan fuerte que espantó a unos cuantos mirones, quienes creyeron por un momento que el Night Fury lo estaba matando.

Pero el olor… el olor de lo que pasaba les dejó en claro que Hiccup estaba lejos de morir.

—¡T-Toothless! ¡Por favor, no quiero consideración! ¡No ahora!

Toothless lo hizo voltearse entonces dejándole en cuatro. Siguió su camino con la lengua, trazando caminos exactos en el centro de Hiccup llegando tan a fondo como deseara. Notaba el cambio en el humano. Hiccup se estaba dejando llevar. Hiccup estaba excitado por la idea de ser visto, por la idea de ser encontrado por Valka.

¿A qué joven en plenitud no le gustaba hacer algo a espaldas de sus progenitores?

Toothless sabía que por mucho que Hiccup le riñera, prefería hacerlo si había alguien que pudiera descubrirlos. El peligro y la tensión hacían sus encuentros más deliciosos. El más memorable hasta ahora fue cuando Stoick estuvo a punto de localizarlos cuando follaron en un rincón oscuro del gran salón.

—¡Q-Quiero… —apenas podía decir el muchacho—, quiero montarte! ¡Quiero estar sobre ti, esta vez!

Toothless le miró curioso, pero accedió. ¿Cuál era el límite de Hiccup? Era algo que seguido se preguntaba mientras se dejaba ir de espaldas para permitir que el muchacho se trepara y gateara hasta colocarse sobre su miembro erecto. Era una posición reveladora. Una vulnerable, que Hiccup prefería tomar de vez en cuando. Pero esperó a ver lo que Hiccup planeaba.

Tantos encuentros anteriores habían proveído de una elasticidad admirable a Hiccup, sin embargo, el ensamble entre sus cuerpos seguía siendo cuidadoso. Toothless saboreó la estrechez y la calidez, dejándole todo el trabajo a Hiccup. Si quería el control completo, no tenía problema en dárselo.

Hiccup estaba eufórico. Exaltado como estaba actuaba con mero instinto. Movió su cadera con gracilidad iniciando un rítmico subir y bajar que arrancó jadeos a él y gruñidos excitados en Toothless. No le bastó. Quería más. No había decidido hacerlo así sólo porque sí. Miró de reojo a sus espectadores y se sintió reverdecido. Ésa había sido su intención. Mostrarles que sólo él tenía permitido hacer esto con Toothless. Dejarles en claro que sólo él podía satisfacer a la cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma.

Con cada empalamiento, Hiccup gemía y mandaba un desafío. No odiaba a los demás dragones, nunca lo haría, pero odiaba la competencia. Ya había sufrido una vez los celos a causa de una Mood-dragón y no quería volver a sentirlos. Mejor aclarar las cosas desde el principio.

Toothless estaba embelesado observando a su humano. Hiccup se mantenía a un ritmo demente y lucía hermoso, así, tan libre y dejándose llevar. Toothless pensó que algo en él era parte dragón para semejante entrega.

Estaban seguros que hasta Bewilderbeast los estaba escuchando, pero no les importaba. Les valía un pepino el lugar, la hora, la situación… podría presenciar el Ragnarok e igual lo harían.

La culminación fue pavorosa. Hiccup se hundió en un punto donde sólo vio estrellitas, donde la tensión fue cosa del pasado y sintió el cuerpo flojo. Dejándose caer sobre el pecho de su amante, se permitió recibir los lengüetazos cariñosos de Toothless en su cara y cabello.

« _¿Te sientes mejor?»_ , preguntó.

—Ahora sí, tengo todo más claro.

« _Ha sido un placer despejar tus dudas»_.

Hiccup rió de buena gana. No tenía ganas de levantarse y disfrutaba estar así, pero ya se le estaba pasando el momento de exhibicionismo y no quería que Valka lo viera así. Por lo menos no de momento, cuando había cosas más importantes e incómodamente personales de las que hablar. Levantándose con cuidado, Hiccup se encargó de vestirse con su ropa y armadura mientras Toothless se encargaba de limpiarse a base de lamidas.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Hiccup dio una última mirada al nido. Quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, pero con sus pensamientos aclarecidos ya sabía qué tenía que hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** HTTYD me pertenece, ya lo dije. Si tienen algún problema con eso, consúltenlo con mis abogados el Unicornio y el Elefante rosa.

 **Aclaración:** Respuesta 5 al Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.

Esto… en verdad quería entregar algo muy bueno para cerrar con broche de oro, pero… pero… *se tira dramáticamente como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado* MATE A MI MUSA. EN MI PUTA VIDA VUELVO A LEER ALGO QUE PONGA A DOFLAMINGO Y A CROCODILE EN EL MISMO RENGLÓN. NO MAMES, SE ME BAJÓ LA INSPIRACIÓN RE GACHO. (si no saben quien son estos dos, sólo piensa que cualquiera cosa que haya visto que los incluya me dejó seca cerebralmente. Por mucho que me guste Doffy fue horrible verlo con Crocodile). Y tanto que quería escribir sobre este trío (Snot/Hiccup/Toothless) u.u…

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **Primos**

* * *

Volaban sobre la parte sur de Berk, en un ejercicio para refinar las habilidades de vuelo en conjunto o algo así. Snotlout nunca prestaba más atención de la necesaria a las indicaciones de Hiccup. Por eso, ahora estaba mortalmente aburrido trepado sobre Toothless con Hiccup controlando el vuelo. Perfecto. ¿De qué servía el mentado ejercicio si no le permitía manejar al dragón? Maldito Hiccup posesivo.

Snotlout sonrió ante la idea que cruzó su mente.

Había sido pura provocación lo que motivó a deslizar una de sus manos hacia el regazo de su primo. Una broma, un simple juego para hacerle perder la paciencia y demostrarle que él siempre tendría el control. Como cuando niños. Snotlout fue ingenuo. Era obvio que ya no eran niños y que Hiccup no iba a recibir la broma con la pasividad de antaño.

Por eso contraatacó con lo mejor que tenía. Manejó el pedal para realizar esas alocadas maniobras que producían paros cardíacos y una que otra embolia en los que no estaban acostumbrados a esa velocidad. Quiso dejarle en claro a Snotlout que paraba o iba a caer y no haría nada para salvarlo.

Contrario a lo esperado, Jorgenson no desistió. Toothless era capaz de maniobras impresionantes, pero considerando que Hookfang siempre lo sometía a jugadas suicidas cuando lo consideraba necesario —o sea, a diario—, ¿qué podía hacer Toothless que Snotlout no hubiera sufrido ya? Y con más ahínco que antes, un brazo musculoso se aferró a la cintura de Hiccup mientras que su otra mano buscaba llegar más allá.

Hiccup gruñó y quiso detenerle. Snotlout le siseó en el oído:

—Yo que tú me calmaba, Hiccup, no creo que quieras caer junto a mí. Porque te aseguro que si llegó a zafarme, te jaló conmigo.

—Entonces, déjate de provocaciones, Snotlout.

—¿Provocaciones? —gruñó—. El yak hablando de cuernos. ¿No eres tú el que no dejaba de lanzarme miraditas morbosas cuando estuvimos de vacaciones en ese lago con los demás?

Hiccup entrecerró los ojos y detuvo las maniobras a la vez. Aquella ocasión habían encontrado una nueva isla de manantiales de agua clara y fresca. Fue decisión unánime inaugurar el descubrimiento zambulléndose en uno de los oasis. Ciertamente, Hiccup había disfrutado tanto del agua como de la vista y había estado entreteniéndose viendo a su primo, aunque había esperado que no se diera cuenta.

—Te equivocas —espetó contundente—. No te miraba a ti.

—¿Es así? —Snotlout no parecía molesto, sino que estaba disfrutando enormemente. Su enorme mano seguía sobre la entrepierna de Hiccup—. Porque recuerdo que no sólo era yo, sino también los demás. ¡No puedo creerlo! Eres toda una puta, Hiccup. Aprovechándote de la confianza de los demás para espiarlos.

—Eso suena a algo que harías tú.

—Cierto —admitió—, pero somos familia, ¿no? Quizás llegó el punto en que tenemos algo en común.

—No soy como tú, ¡y quisiera dejar de tocarme! En serio, Snotlout, no estoy para para estos juegos.

—¡Ése es tu problema, abadejo! Nunca estás de ánimo para nada y a mí no me importa en absoluto, pero el pobre Night Fury que nos lleva es quien lo pasa mal.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Toothless en esto? —dijo Hiccup tratando de zafarse.

Snotlout rodó los ojos. Sólo Hiccup podía ser tan suspicaz y ciego a la vez.

—Ya que no lo entiendes, déjame explicártelo a mi manera —comentó parando de golpe los esfuerzos de su primo por zafarse. Snotlout lo doblegó con facilidad y pronto lo tuvo aferrado entre sus brazos—. Hey, Toothless, nada en tu contra, sólo quiero darle una lección a mi primo. Tal vez hasta te convenga.

Un rugido confundido fue su respuesta y Snotlout imaginó que no le dejaría hacerlo. Decidió jugarse su última carta.

—¿Acaso no te interesa ver cómo reacciona? ¿Tener una idea antes de lanzarse hacia la incertidumbre? —eso último se lo había robado de una conversación que tuvo un día con Fishlegs, donde hablaban sobre por qué diablos Toothless e Hiccup no declaraban lo que ya era obvio—. Llegaré hasta donde lo permitas, aunque no lo creas aprecio mi vida como para darla a cambio de este triste intento de vikingo.

—¿De qué están hablando están hablando ustedes dos? —preguntó Hiccup.

—Negocios —respondió simplemente, y luego agregó mirando a Toothless sobre el hombro de Hiccup—, prometo que sólo dirá tu nombre.

Un « _Sé breve»_ fue lo que Snotlout escuchó, lo único que necesitaba.

Sonriendo con pretensión, se encargó de silenciar los balbuceos confundidos de Hiccup con un beso. No fue correspondido, obviamente. Y Snotlout pudo sentir tanta resistencia como sumisión que comenzaba a comprender qué tanto le veían a su primo (esto no lo admitiría nunca ni porque amenazaran cortarle las bolas. Se prefería eunuco antes de alabar al cabrón de Hiccup). Sus gruesas manos recorrieron el delgadísimo torso hasta colarse debajo de la camisa y el pantalón.

No dejó de besarlo en ningún momento. Hiccup tendría que ceder si es que quería ganar algo a cambio. Era así de fácil. Pudo oír a Toothless gruñir en curiosidad y Snotlout se apresuró. Había prometido ser breve, y aunque difícil de creer, era hombre de palabra.

Bruscamente lo soltó sólo para capturarle de nuevo. Esta vez estampándolo contra la silla de Toothless, manteniéndolo inmóvil. Hiccup siguió luchando y preguntándole a Toothless por qué estaba de lado de Snotlout. Jorgenson bufó. Sólo Hiccup podría pensar semejante cosa.

Como sea, volví su atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Snotlout no era de delicadezas, eso se lo dejaba a Fishlegs. Así optó por vía rápida. Tomó el trasero de Hiccup con una de sus manos y frotó con vigor.

—Con que poca carne se conforman algunos —dijo en voz alta con toda intención de que Toothless lo escuchara.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! —exigió Hiccup.

Snotlout no desistió. Siguió frotando sabiendo cómo tocar, como excitar usando esa zona. Era algo que había aprendido oyendo las charlas de los adultos. No que hubiera sido completamente agradable, pues había cosas de las que nunca quiso enterarse, pero eran provechosas. Sobre toda ahora. Escurrió su mano dentro del pantalón. Si bien no había tanta carne, el trasero de su primo resultó ser suave, su piel era muy tersa.

El asedio comenzó ahí. Metió un grueso dedo cerca causando un jadeo de sorpresa y que casi cayeran por la falta de control en el pedal, pero prosiguió. Snotlout sabía que el límite era éste, pero se encargaría de llevarlo más lejos sin que Toothless no terminara atentando con su integridad. Usando su cadera, friccionó contra su mano y ésta a la vez con el centro de Hiccup.

Tomado por el repentino escalofrió que lo recorrió de pies a cabezas, Hiccup cedió ante el embate dejándose caer de frente para sostenerse de las correas en la silla. Nunca había sentido nada tan exquisito como eso, ni siquiera cuando se masturbaba. No había llegado al punto a introducir objetos en su interior y ahora podía apreciar su error.

—S-Snotlout… d-deja de… —pidió sin aliento.

—Que no te dé pena, Hiccup —sonrió con pretensión—, esto no es ni la mitad de lo que te espera en el futuro.

Haddock no comprendió a qué se refería. Estaba demasiado ido en el placer producido por Snotlout, que ni las náuseas que eso le provocó pudieron superarle. Aun así, había una cosa que le molestaba. Toothless había permitido esto, no había hecho nada para detener a Snotlout. ¿Significaba esto que había algo más entre ellos? Quiso calmarse diciéndose que no, pero era tan difícil no pensarlo cuando Snotlout y Toothless trabajaban tan bien juntos cuando se lo proponían, casi a su nivel…

No quería compartir a su dragón con nadie.

—T-Toothless… —pidió en suplica, guiado quien sabe por qué causa—. Toothless…

« _Aquí estoy»_ , respondió de inmediato.

Al oírlos, Snotlout soltó por fin a Hiccup. Había hecho parte del trabajo y había obtenido algo de diversión a cambio. Lo único malo era que tenía que soportar el lapso en el que esos dos parecían olvidarse de todo.

Bueno, por lo menos podría disfrutar la vista. Ya se acercaba el ocaso y era mejor ver al sol ocultarse el horizonte que lo que tenía en frente.


End file.
